Cables including optical fibers are well known. Such cables are used, for example, to provide an intermittent optical control signal from a source of light. Frequently, a snap-action shutter possessing a controlled intermittence is used to obstruct controllably the passage of light.
Shutter construction typically is expensive requiring precision machining of piece parts and highly controlled shutter mechanisms. The reduction of shutter cost and an inexpensive shutter movement are the problems to which the present invention is addressed.